Helia
' Helia' is Flora's love interest and Saladin's nephew. He is an artistic student as well as an excellent pilot, and shows great strength. He is a pacifist, just like his girlfriend, Flora. AppearanceEdit His appearance is different than the other Specialists, namely his long black hair. He has blue eyes. Like the other Specialists, with the exception of Timmy, he has a well-built body that consists of strong arms and a very muscular torso, as shown in "The Red Tower" in a scene that showed him getting done shower. It seems he prefers looser clothing. In Season 2, and in a few episodes of Season 3 and Season 4, he wore a light green poet's shirt with beige khakis. In Season 3, he changes to khaki shorts, a light blue shirt and sneakers. He wears his long, black hair in a loose side-ponytail, but in the Season 4, he cuts his hair into short, spiky fringes however it remains long than the other Specialists. Helia wears traditional Red Fountain school uniform during missions or normal classes. His clasp on the cape changes its color from magenta to orange. This outfit sports a cape and has more layers than Helia's Red Fountain uniform particularly in the areas of the shoulders, chest, forearms and legs. It is mostly colored in shades of blue. The outfit's shoulder pads are extended further outward and contains an orange diamond-shaped gem in the middle of the chest. PersonalityEdit Out of all the Specialists, Helia is the most mature. Once being described by Brandon as being a pacifist, he loves writing poems and drawing and romance. Helia is not afraid of making important decisions and doing what is right, even if his friends disagree with him. He is very daring at times, such as the time he kissed Flora in Darkar's Realm. He is also not afraid to voice his thoughts, as shown in Season 3, when he acts as a medium, like Nabu, between Sky and Bloom, or Musa and Riven. He also has much faith and belief in Flora, persuading her to trust herself such as when she tried to heal the Flower of Life, and when she tried to free herself from the roots cast by Diana. He also openly expresses his strong belief in her for example when she wrapped Anagan up in vines he stated proudly, "Flora's magic is really strong, he's not getting out of that anytime soon ". His uncle is Saladin, the Headmaster of Red Fountain. He was the best student at Red Fountain before he dropped out to go to art school. He later rejoined Red Fountain in the other boys' second year and joined Sky's team. He would have been in his third year in Season 2, had he not dropped out after the first year (in the school year before Season 1). He becomes Flora's boyfriend at the end of Season 2 and Timmy becomes his best friend. Helia is never jealous. SkillsEdit It is very possible that Helia has a certain amount of super strength, as he is able to single handily with one arm, literally, hold off a Leodragerus completely still and at bay as it was about to attack Flora. Further evidence is shown when he struggles to pull Sky's damaged fighter craft Red Wing into the hanger of the flying ship without being held down to anything. In the "The Shaab Stone" arc in the monthly magazines, Helia is shown as a proficient double agent, capable of investigating real fights to fake an alibi, faking an expulsion from Red Fountain and lying to everyone, even Flora, to break into Alfea's administration to steal documents to trick a crime boss into opening the vault holding the Shaab Stone, from which he can steal. He lies with a heavy heart though and reveals all the deceptions, hoping that he can start anew with Flora. He is skilled in martial arts and espionage. Helia is never shown riding a level-bike until Season 5. Some would say that he is shy, but that is only due to his lack of major speaking parts or involvement to the plot in Season 2 and Season 3, as he is a pacifist. TriviaEdit *Helia is a Greek female name meaning "Sun". **Helia is also the name of one of the Heliades, the daughters of Helios, the God of the Sun in Greek Mythology. **It should be noted that the name "Helia" is a feminine name in Greek (Ηλία). Its masculine Greek form would be "Helios" (Ἥλιος), who is the "God of the Sun" and which has the same meaning: "Sun". Its masculine forms in Spanish and in Portuguese would respectively be "Helios" and "Hélio" these forms are used as his name in one of the South American dubs where the use of Roman Languages is dominant and the feminine/masculine role plays a large part in language. *Helia attended art school before re-attending Red Fountain. *Helia is a talented artist. *In season 2, both he and Flora were scared to admit their love for each other, until Flora tells first. *He seems to be unusually strong as he had been seen holding huge monsters down with his cable gauntlets as well as tow in an entire Red Fountain ship with his gauntlets. *In the Rai version, Helia is Saladin's grandson, but is Saladin's nephew in the 4Kids version. *Helia's laser cable gauntlets are similar to the weapon used by the character Walter C. Dornez from the series Hellsing. *In Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure, Helia's hairstyle is similar to his original hairstyle from the second and third seasons, while he changed his hairstyle in the Episode 6 of Season 4, shortly before the girls earned their Believix at the end of the same episode. *He is the only Specialist with a Greek female name. *He's name in the Latin American dub was changed to Helio. *As he is a Specialist with a Greek female name, it could also be a fact that he was supposed to be a girl, referring also to his long, blue hair, but was probably changed to a boy so Flora would have a boyfriend. *Helia is the oldest of the Specialists. He attended Red Fountain before the other specialists did, but he dropped out to go to art school. *It is strongly suggested that Helia originated from Linphea. **In one comics in an issue of the Winx magazine, when Flora was telling her sister Miele about Helia, she said they used to play together in flower fields on Linphea when they were children. *Helia is the only specialist to go inside the Legendarium World. role in the series he is still the same, and his relationship with flora is stronger, he also likes draco's drawing's in his sketch book. Category:Heroes Category:Specialists Category:Allies Category:Flora